Shook Me All Night Long
by Jackie Avocado
Summary: Alright, so I've been thrown from my world to another, classic isekai. What I didn't expect was said world to be a sort of fusion between Monster Musume and Monster Girl Encyclopedia. Welp, time to go the harem route! (Self-Insert and Smut)
1. Foxy Boxes

**Ladies and Gentlemen, I've done it, I threw away that last shred of dignity that kept hanging onto me.**

**I'm writing a smut fic!**

**So, if you're wondering, this story takes place in a fusion world between Monster Mususme and Monster Girl Encyclopedia, and I'm trying to aim for a mostly vanilla/humor/fluff sort of smut story, you know, that wholesome shit.**

**Unfortunately, there's no sex in this chapter as if mainly just an introductory chapter explaining the world and introducing OCs that are integral to how the world works. **

**No, I will not have any of Kimihito Kurusu's harem as all of the girls in the SI's harem will all be OCs based on monsters from Monster Girl Encyclopedia.**

**Anyway, enjoy, you filthy degenerates!**

**Chapter One: Foxy Boxes**

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that I had a killer headache. The second was that I was in a hospital room.

"Uhhhh...I have _many_ questions about this situation. The biggest being why am I in a hospital?"

A voice came from my left.

"Well, it's good to see you're up after so long, Mr. Mohammed."

"Huh?"

I turned my head to see an absolutely stunning woman with long, black hair, probably in her mid-twenties. She was dressed in the attire of a typical government agent, the kind that wouldn't be too out of place in a _Men in Black_ movie. Wearing a white dress shirt that barely contained her ample bust with a black tie, a black blazer that brought out her generous curves and wide hips, with a matching, black pencil skirt. Black pantyhose covered her long legs and heels. She wore a pair of sunglasses, completing the look.

"So, would you like me to beat around the bush or give it to you straight?"

"Give it to me straight, doc, did Little Timmy fall down the well?"

I said in an overly dramatic voice, hopefully adding some kind of humor to this situation. That and there was a super hot woman right in front of me and the only thing I knew how to do in this situation was to be super cheesy.

"You've been in a coma for three months."

What?

No really..._what!?_

"Um...huh?" I verbalized. "I feel like I should have done a spit take or something. But my mouth is super dry right now, and I feel like the mood crushed now. My disappointment is immeasurable, and my day is ruined."

"Hm? That wasn't the reaction I was expecting."

"Also, I was out for three months!?"

"Oh, there it is." She said.

"_How?_" I stressed.

"Well, we don't really understand what truly happened ourselves, does a blinding flash of multicolored lights ring any bells."

As she said that, my head stung with violent pain. Memories came back to me as I tried to soothe the pain by rubbing my temples.

"Fuck!" I shouted. "I-I remember…I...I was, uh, walking home from work, it was night, I was exhausted. I was minding my own business when suddenly these...multicolored orb looking _things _began surrounding me. I tried to get out of the way or escape these orbs, but they began to revolve around me at speeds my eyes couldn't track, trapping me. Mass amounts electricity sparked between them, a bright flash of light, and now I'm in a hospital."

Her sunglasses gave off an odd glint and I saw her eyes narrow slightly behind her sunglasses. I get the feeling I said something that may have confirmed whatever suspicion she may have had for me.

"Well, Mr. Mohammed, three months ago, on a busy street in the middle of Tokyo-"

I sighed. "Of _course _I'm in Japan."

"A large multicolored portal opened up and you were tossed out of it, and in critical condition. Civilians quickly called the emergency services and you were able to get to a hospital and stabilize your condition. Honestly, it's a miracle you're alive right now, much less awake talking as if nothing happened."

"Yeah, that sounds about right." I deadpanned. "My luck is shit. Goes to show what happens when I actually go to work on a Tuesday."

"Well, as for what happens now." The woman began. "You'll need to go through physical therapy for about a month."

I nodded in understanding.

"And another thing, you'll be glad to know that I've gained custody of you considering your rather unique situation."

"Unique situation…?"

"Well, we were having a lot of trouble seeing where you fit in the Cultural Exchange Between Species Bill as seeing that you're a human being, but one from a completely different reality from our own."

That sounded vaguely familiar.

"The..._what_ bill? Wait, did you say 'different reality'?"

"Oh yeah, sorry for dropping that on you so soon. Makes sense you wouldn't know either of what I'm talking about right now." She apologized. "I'll start with the bill. You see, the Cultural Exchange Between Species Bill or Interspecies Exchange Bill is a government legislation passed three years ago condoning the cultural exchange between humans and non-human liminal species. Liminals are-"

"Alright, alright, that's enough with the exposition dump, ma'am." I cut her off, the woman gave me a slightly cross look at my interruption. "I've already figured out what reality I'm in."

I sighed as my head hit the back of my pillow and I stared at the white ceiling.

"Of all places for me to end up, I get sent to the Monster Musume universe?" I asked rhetorically. "Honestly, I'm not even mad."

The woman gave me a bemused look. "You sound like you know this reality."

I looked at her blankly. "Three words, sweetheart. Ecchi. Harem. Manga."

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"That makes _way_ too much sense."

"I get the feeling you don't get paid enough, do you," I smirked knowingly. "Kuroko Smith?"

I saw her eyes widened slightly behind her glasses before she sighed once again.

"Mr. Mohammed, you don't know the half of it."

"Please, just call me Zachary or Zach. So, uh, what happens after I get physical therapy done?"

"Well, the three Goddesses want to meet with you."

I stared at her for a few seconds. "The three _what_?"

* * *

**One Month Later**

So, no shit there I was.

In a fancy government car heavily guarded by high ranking military personnel and even the MON squad lead by Kuroko Smith herself.

Turns out, the lore of this world is a lot different than the regular Monster Musume world.

Ten thousand years ago, a cruel demon king aspired to rule the world under their iron fist, enslaving humanity with their demonic forces. Unfortunately, for them, they were overthrown by a lone succubus.

This succubus then changed how every monster/demon/magical object under the sun functioned.

They were all basically turned into sex-crazed lunatics and now exclusively female.

Well, that's a succubus for you.

The new succubus demon king...queen, over her new rule, grew so powerful that she now rivaled the gods themselves. With the succubus's rise to god-hood, there were now three goddesses that governed the world.

The Goddess of Light, creator of the Angles and ruler of Order, the Realm of Light.

The Fallen Goddess of Depravity, caretaker of the Fallen Angels, sister of the Light Goddess and ruler of Pandemonium, the Realm of Chaos.

And finally, the succubus, the Demon Lord/Goddess of Darkness, creator of the Monsters Girls, or liminals as they are known as today, and ruler of the Abyss, the Realm of Darkness.

So, about a century after the new Demon Lord's rise to power, the Goddess of Light realized that, while this Demon Lord was a ton better than the last one, her idea of "fixing" the situation was horrible.

Unlike the original Monster Musume world I know, liminals are a female only race, only surviving this long because the Abyss, the Realm of Darkness can sustain them indefinitely. They only came back into the human world about two hundred years ago, living in secret away from the now dominant human population.

The bad thing about the liminals/Monster Girls is that they're _female only_ and can't give birth to men.

If they were allowed to just wreak sexual havoc across the world unopposed ten thousand years ago, then the world would have, quite literally, fucked itself to death.

One hell of an apocalypse if you ask me.

Well, it's a good thing that the Goddess of Light _did_ oppose them, waging war with the now Goddess of Darkness, while the Fallen Goddess wanted to in on this conflict for shits, giggles, and to cause even greater acts of depravity.

Seeing that this conflict was going south fast, as in the Goddess of Darkness was actually _winning_ against the Goddess of Light with the Fallen Goddess not doing anything to really help the situation.

She did the most logical thing she could.

Infuse as many human females as she could with her divine energy in order to prevent them from being corrupted and turned into Monster Girls by their demonic energy.

This had the added side effect of making women one of the best options to combat Monster Girls. Which, if you take into mind that some of these Monster Girls are absolutely ridiculous in terms of power, doesn't actually really mean much in the grand scheme of things.

Against all odds, this act was able to damn near completely turn around the war, destroying a lot of Demon Realms, areas where the demonic energy of Monster Girls grow so concentrated, they warp the environment around it, which was incredibly crippling to the Dark Goddess's ambitions.

Soon enough all three goddesses came to a peaceful agreement and decided that further messing with humanity is a pretty dickish thing to do. So, they all pulled out of the human world taking with them every Angel, Fallen, and Monster Girl with them to their respective realms until they believed humanity had grown enough to stand up on their own.

Considering they all entered the world again about two hundred years ago, and bringing the fact that some of these girls are complete overpowered fantasy bullshit compared to what we have today.

That whole "pulling out until humanity is ready" shpiel is up for debate.

I sighed as I ran a hand through my black, curly hair, and pushed my glasses up.

"Nervous?" Kuroko asked.

"Kind of, not every day you get thrown into an alternate reality and meet with actual goddesses." I explained. "Honestly, I'm just wondering if I'm presentable enough."

"Zach, stop worrying, you look great." Kuroko assured.

I gave her a blank look. "Girl, I look like a well-dressed _twig_."

Turns out that three months in a coma, a month of physical therapy and a lot of hospital food will do wonders for your BMI.

Go figure.

Speaking of figure, mine made me look damn near anorexic, it wasn't anywhere close to life-threatening, but it was extremely odd to go from a six foot two big boy, strong man, to a six foot two twig that couldn't even lift a twenty-five-pound dumbbell without using both hands.

I'm so hitting the gym the first chance I get.

Ms. Smith made sure that I was dressed for the occasion considering that I was meeting the three most powerful entities in the world.

I wore a black suit and tie, a white dress shirt, black dress pants, along with black dress shoes to complete my look.

Particularly _dressy_, if you couldn't tell.

I felt a large but gentle hand ruffle my already messy hair.

"Don't worry, Zachary, you look fantastic!" said Tionishia, clad in her usual heavy armor; her helmet was on, so I couldn't see her face.

"Thank you, Tio." I said grinning like an idiot. "You always know just what to say to calm me down."

Kuroko deadpanned at me. "Come on, I just said the same damn thing."

"Yeah," I acknowledged. "But Tio here said it better."

The agent sighed. "Is this because I made you do my paperwork a week ago?"

I took a dramatic gasp. "Kuroko, I would _never_ be so _petty_ as to do that to you."

"So, that's a yes?"

I gave her a blank look. "_Naaaaaah._"

She then gave me an equally blank look. "Don't get snippy with me now. We're here."

My eyes widened in surprise. "Shit, already!?"

I looked outside the window of the car and saw the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building.

...Yep, already there.

"Alright," Kuroko began as she brought up a walkie talkie. "Let's go. Look alive and professional out there, this is MON's first assignment."

I furrowed my brows as I exited the car with Kuroko.

"_First assignment? So the incident with the Orcs in the manga shop hasn't happened yet...How far back before canon was I sent? Eh, doesn't matter, this is a slice of life series after all."_

As we walked towards to building, Smith, Zombina, Doppel, and Tinoishia surrounded me closely in a diamond formation.

I had no doubt that Manako was watching us through the scope of a sniper rifle from one of the nearby rooftops.

Flanking our sides, bearly being held back by a solid steel fence and a shit-ton of security were crowds upon crowds of people.

I saw damn near every news network I had ever known reporting on _me _of all people. Too bad I didn't really give a shit as I haven't watched T.V. since I was thirteen and am usually out of the loop for almost everything.

"Quite the crowd." I stated the obvious, struggling to keep my poker face. "I assume that having an audience with the goddesses is a pretty big deal."

Doppel gave me a sidelong glance. "Buddy, you don't know the half of it."

As we entered the building I still saw many people there watching us. These continuous stares of awe were constant until I was led to a particular room on one of the higher floors of the building.

The room was very large, almost like a theater, but completely empty. There was an archaic ritual looking circle in the center of the room.

"Step into the transportation circle, and it will take you to the goddesses." Kuroko explained. "Come back alive, you hear?"

I gave her a two finger wave as I stepped into the circle.

"You got it."

The magic circle glowed a bright shade of red before my body was turned into light before my very eyes. I couldn't even let out a word of surprise before I was completely consumed and my vision was blinded by light.

Heh, I'm getting an odd feeling of déjà vu.

As the spots in my vision went away, I was greeted to see an endless blackness beyond anything I'd ever seen. But even so, I could see myself perfectly fine, as if the darkness of this black void was merely a backdrop, or just not really _here_ in the first place.

Suddenly, a chair materialized in front of me.

"**Please, sit."**

A feminine voice demanded.

The voice was beautiful, melodious even, it was practically brimming with power. It seemed to be coming from every direction. As such, I didn't even try looking for the source.

I sat in the chair as instructed and then three figures appeared in front of me.

They all wore robes that completely covered their bodies from head to toe, but even then, it did little to hide how voluptuous they were.

The first wore white robes with glowing white angel wings coming from her back.

The second wore gray robes with black angel wings coming from her back.

The last one wore black robes with bat-like wings coming from her back.

So, did I enter a cult? Is this initiation or something?

"**Young man, do you know why you're here?"** The one with angel wings asked.

I'll take it she's the Goddess of Light.

"Because I somehow crossed realities?"

"**Correct," **The Fallen Goddess said next. "**Your entry into this dimension came close to...how should I put this? Ah, yes. **_**Tearing this plane of existence to pieces**_**."**

"That's not good."

The Goddess of Darkness stepped forward.

"**Quite, your awareness of the severity situation is astute. Even one as great as I can not bear to handle the stress of the world itself tearing apart. Perhaps it is fate that brings you before us." **Under the darkness of her hood, one of her eyes started glowing an icy blue. "**I have awaited the arrival of one such as you. Yes, I see it in my Forbidden Evil Eye-"**

"You're a Chuunibyou, aren't you?" I cut her off.

"**Hurk…!" **The Dark Goddess place a hand over her chest as if she'd been struck by an arrow.

"**Pffft!" **The Fallen Goddess busted out laughing. "**Oh my, not even five sentences and he calls you out on it! This is a new record!"**

The Dark Goddess began to sulk in the...I want to say corner, but this extradimensional space is just endless blackness, so I have no clue.

I could practically see a small, sad, rain cloud over the poor goddess. A tiny, winter-static sized lightning bolt flickered and snapped against the top of her head.

"**I'm not a Chuunibyou...I'm super cool...why won't anyone take me seriously?" **The Dark Goddess mumbled to herself.

The Light Goddess sighed. "**I should have known this would have happened."**

And like that, the grand, serious mood they built up was smashed to pieces with all the subtlety of a wrecking ball.

My finest work yet.

"**This guy is great, I like him!" **The Fallen Goddess announced. "**Can we just skip the formal crap already and hook him up with as many monster girls as possible?"**

The Light Goddess's head snapped towards the Fallen Goddess.

"**Sister!" **she yelled in a scandalized voice. "**Could you **_**please **_**show some professionalism here?"**

"_**no u**_**."**

The Light Goddess' sharp intake of breath even made the sulking Dark Goddess jump.

"**You **_**dare **_**abuse the Sacred Words of Power in this neutral ground? I have half a mind to smite you from **_**existence..."**_

"**It's too late. I win," **the Fallen Goddess giggled, and blew a raspberry. "**I said them first."**

"**You have won nothing, sister,"**

"**No! U!" **The Fallen Goddess cackled, skipping around gleefully in circles to the Light Goddess' obvious chagrin. "_**Hee hee hee hee!**_"

Oh Lawd, I believe I have found a true Chaotic Neutral.

"So, can we get back on track here? Seriously, why am I here?"

The Goddess of Light sighed. "**Alright, I'll cut to the chase. We're going to ask you some questions, and we want you to answer them honestly."**

I nodded. "Sounds easy enough."

"**How did you get into this reality?"**

"Not a clue, my best explanation would be fourth-dimensional warp fuckery."

The Goddess sighed. "**Hm, this truly is a curious situation. At the very least, we know **_**you **_**didn't almost rip this reality to pieces."**

Wait...she came to that conclusion a bit too easily.

Unless…

"This whole...pocket dimension is one big magic lie detector, isn't it?"

"**Yes, now onto the next question,"**

Well, now I know they were all ready to smite my ass at a moments notice. Comforting.

"**Once we let you out of here, what's your next move?"**

"Next move?" I shrugged. "Eh, get a job, get an apartment or a house if I can. Probably finish up college. Well, that last one is going to be pretty hard since the only identification that came with me here was the ID I had in my wallet." I crossed my arms and sighed as another realization hit me. "Shit, I don't even have my high school diploma, not to mention any records in this world. Getting a job would hell since I take the term 'illegal alien' to a whole new level."

"**I see, that is quite the problem."**

"Well, it is unless you three can send me back to my universe. Please tell me you can, my parents probably think I'm dead, and I do not need that on my conscience."

The Fallen Goddess took a step forward.

"**Okay, I'm going to level with you here. Um, we don't know how to send you back." **She said.

"Oh Lord," I sighed. "I'm going to _love_ this explanation."

"**You see, whatever sent you here didn't leave any traces back to your reality. Finding your work would be like trying to find a needle in an endless haystack. And on the off chance we **_**did**_ **find your reality, none of us would be able to fully verify it considering there would be infinite versions of it similar to your's."**

"I know I'm not old enough to drink yet, but I really want to get drunk right about now."

"**Now, onto **_**my**_ **questions!" **The Fallen Goddess began, a bit too excited for my tastes. "**Are you a virgin?"**

The following silence that permeated the pocket dimension would never be matched in the history of forever.

I stared at the hooded goddess for a few ridiculous seconds.

"...Yes."

"**Said without a hint of shame! He's ready to lose it, girls!"**

I turned towards the other goddesses. "Should I be worried?"

"**Probably." **The two said in unison.

"**Next on the list!" **The Fallen Goddess began once again.

Oh God, she's even more enthusiastic.

"**What's your favorite kind of Monster Girl?"**

"Fox girls." I said immediately.

The Fallen Goddess turned to the Light Goddess. "**Called it. You owe me fifty mil now."**

"**Ugh," **The Light Goddess groaned. "**No one goes for the angels."**

The Dark Goddess stepped forward. "**I believe it's my turn now."**

"**Knock yourself out, Love Nerd." **The Fallen Goddess said.

"**I told you, stop calling me that!" **The Dark Goddess shouted as she waved her arms around childishly.

After a few seconds of shouting at the Fallen Goddess, it seemed as if she remembered I'm here and regained her composure.

"**What redeeming qualities do you have?" **

"Uh," The came out of left field. "I can make cheesesteak and I can almost stop crying twenty minutes after stepping on a LEGO. I...uh, I like to draw a lot-"

"**Draw hentai!" **The Fallen Goddess shouted.

"**Sister!" **The Light Goddess shouted scandalized once again.

"...Maybe later." I deadpanned. "Ah, I do a lot of writing on my spare time-"

"**Write smut!" **The Fallen Goddess shouted.

"_**Sister!**_"

"I'm trying right now, dammit!" I yelled back annoyed. "And...uh, I play a lot of video games if that counts."

"**What genres?" **The Dark Goddes asked.

I noticed that the tone of her voice changed slightly.

_Thin. Ice. _

"I-I like hack and slashes and 2D fighters mostly, but I do like Metroidvanias and RPGs too."

She sighed in relief. "**Thank goodness you said something other than shooters and sports."**

"You get that one a lot too?" I asked.

"**...Like you wouldn't believe."**

"I know your pain."

The Light Goddess let out an audible sigh. "**I suppose that's the end of our questions. You've proven yourself to be no threat to the world. As such, you will be allowed to live in this world as seeing that we have no method to bring you back to yours. We'll give some orders to the Japanese government to give you a place to live."**

I nodded. "Thank you kindly, ma'am."

"**Think nothing of it, Zachary. Now, if you would close your eyes for a few seconds."**

"Alright." I said as I closed my eyes

_Snap!_

Suddenly, I felt the dimension shift around me, after a few more seconds I opened my eyes. I was back in the room Kuroko led me to, still sitting down in the chair the Goddesses provided for me.

"Well," I said as I got up. "Better tell Kuroko what happened."

* * *

"**Alright, he's gone, we can take off the robes now." **The Light Goddess announced.

"**Ugh, thank you, Venus." **The Dark Goddess said as she took off the black cloak, her voice losing the dramatic power-filled quality it had before. "These things are super stuffy."

The Dark Goddess was a voluptuous and curvaceous woman that had glowing ice-blue eyes with cross-shaped pupils and long snow-white hair that went down to her feet, also covering the pointed ears on top of her head. There were a pair of demonic, black horns on the side of her head that pointed upwards, which appeared as if they were engulfed by blackish blue flames. Moon pale skin further enhanced her beauty. She wore a one-piece black dress with blue accents that accentuated her curves and gave a rather generous view of her large breasts. The dress covered her arms like a pair of gloves with her fingers ending in what seemed like sharp claws. Although her clawed hands looked incredibly sharp, this beauty seemed to have a gentle touch. A pair of black high-heeled shoes were seen underneath her dress. Finally, a long blue and black, segmented, arrow-pointed tail made of black, metallic vertebrae appeared behind her from the dress, almost like a succubus' tail.

"**I'm with Mephistopheles on this one." **The Fallen Goddess complained as she all but ripped the robes off of her. "Why in the hell did you make us wear these fashion disasters in the first place."

Just like the Dark Goddess, Mephistopheles, the Fallen Goddess was also a voluptuous and curvaceous woman. Her eyes were odd, the scleras were black while her irises turned a menacing shade of amber. Her blood-red, messy, hair almost reached half-way down her back. She wore a set of sexualized, black and red armor that was incredibly revealing, it was like it served no other purpose than to make her look like an object of obscene lust.

"**Lilith," **Venus addressed her sister as she took off her robes. "I can't take you anywhere in that...I struggle to call it an outfit, much less lingerie."

Venus was just as buxom and curvaceous of a woman as her sister. Her gorgeous green eyes sparkled like emeralds and her long, golden blonde hair was tied up into a braided bun. She wore a royal blue high collar leotard with gold accents that clung to her sinful body like a second skin. The leotard opened up a little more than half-way up her chest giving a generous view of her large assets. She also wore a pair of stockings and long, handless gloves that were of the same color and design as her leotard, along with a pair of stylized high heels made to look like sliver armor greaves. Finishing off her look was a red cape lined with white fur at the top where it attached to her shoulders, and atop the goddess's head was a golden crown.

"And you remember what happened when we returned to this realm two hundred years ago, we drove the humans mad with lust at our appearances alone." Venus further explained.

"Yeah, so? _I_ never got to enjoy it. I haven't gotten laid in over ten thousand years, you prude!" Lilith whined.

Mephistopheles sighed. "The point she's trying to make here is that we don't want to turn our extra-dimensional guest into mindless lust beast."

"Speaking of him, what do you two think of him?" Venus asked.

"The mortal from a parallel dimension is rather worrying in it of itself considering there was a being capable of, not only achieving such a feat, but also making it untraceable to divine beings like us. If the situation had been any more serious, I'd have smote him on the spot." Mephistopheles explained. "He may be a bit rude, but he's an honest and a rather straightforward man from we've seen of him."

Venus nodded. "I see."

The two goddesses turned to Lilith.

The Fallen Goddess shrugged. "Eh, he looks like he could use a steak or two, but I'd fuck him on the first date."

"Sister!" Venus shouted incredulously. "Can you go one day without being so shameless!?"

"Nah, too hard," she replied cheekily.

Venus sighed. "Now, onto the real point of this discussion. Where does the young man fit in the Cultural Exchange Bill?"

Lilith finally looked like she was taking the situation seriously. She prepared her lawyerly speech, conjuring a stack of papers and shuffling them around.

"Well, since he's human, under the grounds of which the bill was created under, it'd normally be a cut and dry affair. _But_ since he's a human from a parallel reality he could also be considered a liminal. But he's still _human_ so we wouldn't really be able to place him on either side." Lilith went into detail. "In other words, Zachary Mohammed is a loophole in the Cultural Exchange Bill. While he doesn't have any restrictions on him like most humans, meaning he can have sexual relations with liminals and use self-defense to protect himself if needed without causing an international incident, but on the other hand, he himself doesn't receive any of the benefits of the bill."

Mephistopheles began to smirk. "So, what you're saying here is that he's the only human on the planet right now that can have a romantic relationship with a Monster Girl that _actually goes somewhere_?"

Lilith gave a smirk of her own. "Yes, my fellow degenerate, we finally have a way to acquire some lewds!"

Mephistopheles's smirk turned particularly smug. "He said fox girls were his favorite, right? Well, I think I know the perfect ones for him."

"Did my ears deceive me, or did I hear a plural in that sentence?"

"Not at all my fallen friend, I got twins."

"You see, this is why you're my favorite, Mephistopheles."

Venus sighed. "This can only end so well."

* * *

It had been a few months since I had met the Three Goddesses, in fact, it was the beginning of December and cold as hell.

Kuroko still had custody of me for better or worse.

When it came to deciding where I was going to live, I expected to get a small apartment or something.

I didn't expect what is essentially a fucking mansion with eight bedrooms!

Talk about overkill, I've been the only one living here for months, and Kuroko hasn't shown the slightest sign of dumping any monster girls on my doorstep.

While highly disappointing, living alone for so long gave me quite a few skills I didn't have beforehand.

Like cooking something other than cheesesteak subs because my mother would yeet me out of the kitchen at first notice.

Apparently, the Goddesses gave me a monthly allowance considering getting a job in this world would be particularly hard for me, not only because I don't have any valid identification in this world, but because Japan hates foreigners and I doubt I'd get a job here. This allowance was a little over two million yen a month.

...I don't think I'll have to worry about getting a job like, uh, ever.

So, after buying all the furniture, a big TV and some gaming systems.

I had three protein shakes, two steaks, and a turkey dinner, and proceeded to hit the gym like no tomorrow for most of my time.

Funnily enough, the MON squad showed up from time to time to check up on me, usually while I was in the gym and the shenanigans that came out of the were hilarious.

Such as having a Mexican standoff with Zombina, let's just say Monoeye had to shoot the two of us with tranqs to get us to stop.

I mean, sure, I was still pretty skinny, but I had a good bit of muscle on me that made sure I didn't look anorexic anymore.

So, it was about one in the afternoon, I had just come back from the supermarket with a whole lot of groceries in hand and was warming up with the best beverage for a day out in the cold, hot chocolate.

_Ding!_

Or I would be if the doorbell wasn't ringing.

I sighed as I walked to the door, coffee cup filled with hot chocolate.

I was wearing a white tank top and a pair of black sweatpants. I was planning a whole day of video games and reading shitty fanfiction, whatever this is better be good.

Hell, I'd just gotten out of the shower and my mess of curly hair was still drying out, giving me a sort of loose curly hair look.

As I opened that door, I was met with a blast of freezing cold air, and I noticed two things, that the snow had been falling even harder than it was this morning, and three figures bundled up with so many layers against the cold that I couldn't even make out their faces.

"Hey, Zachary, how've you been?" The voice of Kuroko came from the figure in the center. "I know it's on short notice, but-"

"Alright get in before you three turn in popsicles." I cut her off before she could say anything else.

She let out a huge sigh as she and the two unknowns walked in. "Oh, Thank you so much!"

I led them to the living room to relax as I went to the kitchen and poured out some more hot chocolate. I came back to the living room, the three of them were still taking off the many coats and scarfs they wore, but it was obvious that the two Kuroko brought with her were female given how large their chests were.

"Alright, here's some hot cocoa." I said as I placed them mugs down on the table. "You came here at a good time, just got groceries and I'm about to start on lunch. How does homemade chicken soup sound."

Kuroko's eyes lit up as if she'd found her savior. "I love you!"

I laughed as I made my way back into the kitchen. "Damn right you do!"

* * *

"Alright, lunch is served!" I announced I walked into the living room with four bowls of soup.

I stopped dead in my tracks as I took in the looks of the two unknows because hot damn _foxy_ hell were they gorgeous!

They were both kitsunes, the ears and the nine tails behind them were dead giveaways. They were incredibly busty and curvaceous, far sexier than even the hottest of supermodels.

The first one had long, snow-white hair with a pair of white fox ears on the top of her head which ended with red tips. Her ruby red eyes gazed at me with thinly veiled annoyance and dismissal and there were two red whisker-like marks on each side of her beautiful face. She wore what seemed like a mix between a shrine maiden outfit and a kimono which was white with black and gold accents, along with a white choker that fit the theme of her outfit. Her sleeves hung from her shoulders, giving a very generous view of her large breasts, and at the lower half of the kimono, the outfit was cut vertically on both sides, allowing her greater freedom of movement, and exposing her long creamy legs.

The second one was practically a pallet swap of the other. What the first one had in white, she had in black. Her long hair, which bore two pairs of pink hair clips to keep it out of her face, and fox ears were black, including the nine fluffed tails behind her. Her ice blue eyes looked into mine with a gaze of mischief and desire, almost like she was ready to pounce on me at a moment's notice. She wore a loose, black kimono-like outfit with pink accents. Over her large chest was a sort of sleeveless turtleneck that clung to her body like a second skin. The ends of her kimono came together to create a sort of mini skirt for her with the side split. Finishing off her look, she wore a pair of black stockings giving her some delectable absolute territory.

I opened my mouth.

"Up up up!" Kuroko stopped me before I could say a word. "Don't you dare make a pun, buster! I had enough of that the last time you and Zombina started a shootout in the local bar!"

"What? That shootout was the bee's knees!"

"You _shot out_ her knees!"

"I was trying to help!"

"By shooting out her knees!?"

"I shot out the first one earlier, I was making them even. See, I was helping."

"Oh my God, just stop."

"Hey, I don't know now why you're so upset about the whole situation, it's not like I was the one _calling the shots_."

Kuroko groaned into her hands. "...Ugh."

I shrugged. "Hey, all I did was take a _shot in the dark._"

"Uuuugggggghhh!"

The black haired kitsune gave me a wide smirk. "You are pure evil. I like you."

I smiled back. "Aw, thank you."

"_Anyway,_" Kuroko growled. "Zachary, I'd like to introduce you to Yukiko Matsumoto," She gestured to the white-haired kitsune still giving me a look of disapproval. "And Yami Matsumoto," she gestured to the black haired kitsune who was practically giving me bedroom eyes since she first saw me. "These two are the princesses of the kitsune clan and are now your new homestays."

I froze for a second.

I was getting two super hot fox girls as my homestays.

Fox girls...one of my biggest kinks.

On one hand, it's super illegal to have any kind of sexual relationship with a liminals, and would cause a huge international incident.

But on the other hand...Fox girls!

I was fucked one way or the other!

"Cool." Was my simple response.

Kuroko finally ate some of her chicken soup. "Mmmm, this is pretty good."

Yukiko and Yami followed Kuroko's lead, and ate some of their soup as well.

"...Adequate." Yukiko declared, her face was stoic, but her nine tails swaying side to side happily.

Ah, I see, she's tsundere. Going to be fun teasing her.

"Oh Goddesses, I needed this!" Yami was a lot more vocal in her approval.

I smirked at the praise, my pride in my culinary skills growing.

"Glad to see you three like the new recipe. Thought I'd try something new considering how damn cold it is outside nowadays."

"I see, expanding your cooking skills to something _other _than pizza and cheesesteak subs."

I shrugged. "Someone had to _raise the steaks_."

I saw the agent's eye twitch before she sighed. "Well, before finish eating this and before my urge to smash your face in grows any further, I have something that I need to clear up considering your unique situation."

My eyes lit up in understanding. "The whole Outworlder thing the Goddesses keep referring me to, right?"

I noticed Yukiko and Yami looking at me with shocked expressions. Seems like they weren't fully informed about me. Odd.

The agent nodded. "Yes, the goddesses have informed us where you stand in the Cultural Exchange Bill. As it stands, you are effectively immune to the bill and the laws surrounding it. Meaning you can engage in a sexual relationship with a liminal and it would be perfectly legal, but your immunity goes both ways meaning that if a liminal ripped your heart out right now, they would receive no punishment as you are no protected by the bill either. The government is using this as an opportunity to see the effects of demonic energy on the human body since any records about the subject have been lost to time."

"I...see."

Oh lord.

On one hand, I might get laid and a nab myself super hot girlfriend I can go full lovey-dovey with.

On the other, no one is going to lift a fucking hand if I'm targeted by any hostile liminals and or anti-liminal groups if there are any.

Eh, worth it.

After we all finished her soup, I bid Kuroko goodbye, making sure she took a thermostat filled with soup on the way back.

After that, I guided Yukiko and Yami to their rooms, and I went back downstairs to wash the dishes.

Washing the dishes is an easy task, even when you feel a pair of arms snake their way around your waist and two large, and wonderfully soft objects press themselves onto your back.

"Is there anything you need, Miss. Yami?" I asked noticing the black, long, fingerless gloves on the arms.

"Well, the question you should really be asking is what can _I_ do for you~." She said in my ear with a seductive tone.

"Going to have to be a bit more specific." I said realizing her game here, she's a full on tease.

"How about something of the..._naughty_ variety~?"

I rolled my eyes. "How about I get the dishes done?"

"Hmmmm," I could see her pout in the corner of my vision. "You're no fun to tease, I can't even see a hint of red on your face."

I chuckled. "Well, Miss. Yami, there are a few things you need to know about me. I'm a huge nerd, I love god awful puns, I love messing with people, and I'm a bit of a hopeless romantic, and the last time I ever blushed at anything was in middle school."

She leaned into me some more. "Aw, but that's no fun. I wanted to see you _squirm _for a little while."

"Tone down the chaotic evil there for a bit, sweetheart." I teased.

"Ara ara, I've gone from _Miss. Yami_ to _sweetheart_, moving a little fast there aren't we~?"

"Hello pot, I'm kettle, you know how this goes."

"Hmm, fair enough."

She removed her arms around me just as I finished the dishes and stretched her arms up, purposely pushing her chest out as much as she could.

"Well, I'm going to take a nap. Be a darling and _personally_ wake me up if you need anything~."

I smirked. "Same to you."

She walked away, her hips swaying from side to side along with her many tails.

At that moment I knew there was something that must be done one day.

Touch Fluffy Tail.

Other than that, she seems nice.

**Chapter End.**

**Be sure to tell me what you all think of this story!**


	2. Wake Up, Get Up, Get Out There

**Chapter Two: Wake Up, Get Up, Get Out There**

I gave a loud yawn as I woke up.

Given how big the mansion I lived in was, it was no surprise that the rooms were huge too. So big that anything but an Alaska king size bed would look tiny in them.

Luckily, Smith had me covered, and they had already fitted the large beds in each room of the mansion. Bless her overworked soul. I'll bake her another cake or two.

Sighing as I sat up, I glanced at the digital clock I had.

8:21 am.

...Fuck that it's too early, I'm sleeping in until twelve or one.

I collapsed back onto my bed and hugged the closest thing to me, probably a bundle of blankets and pillows.

...Wait a minute.

I don't think pillows are supposed to be this warm, or breathe, or smell this nice, or…

"Ara ara~"

Say that.

I'm not hugging pillows, am I?

I opened one eye to see the blue eyes of Yami staring back at me. She was giving me her usual teasing smile while her large breasts were pressed up against my chest. It seemed like she ditched her previous outfit now just wearing a loose fitting kimono that showed quite a bit of cleavage.

I shrugged mentally, there are worse sights to wake up to.

"Good morning, Zach~" She greeted me in a sing-song voice. "What's up?"

I was suddenly made very aware of the particularly hard problem between my legs.

"A great many things, sweetheart. More onto the point, why are you in my bed?"

"Hm, you looked a little lonely in this big bed all by yourself." She licked her lips. "And when I saw that cute face of your's sleeping so peacefully, I just couldn't help myself."

"I see. Well, Yami, while I'd be more than happy to play along with your game here, I'm not really what you'd call a morning person." I snuggled into the sexy kitsune, causing her to giggle. "Now, please be a good body pillow and let me sleep."

"Aw, but I wanted to..._play for a bit_~" She sensually whispered into my ear.

I sighed, it was too early for this shit.

Instead of humoring her, I decided to do my own thing. I scratched her behind her fox ears.

Oh my, they were really soft.

"Z-Zach, what are you...ah...mmmmm..." And like that she was practically melting in my arms.

I smirked. Gentlemen, we've found the weak point.

"Oh, what's this? Are your ears a little...sensitive, Yami?" I teased.

Her face turned a lovely shade of red. "M-Maybe...ah...a little."

My unoccupied hand moved lower.

"What about...here?"

She yipped adorably as I started scratching one of her many tails.

Mission accomplished, gentlemen! We have touched fluffy tail! I repeat, we touched fluffy tail!

I can now die in peace.

"Ah! Mmmmmm...Z-Zachary!" she moaned as I kept scratching her tails and ears.

Then the door opened and Yukiko walked in.

"Hello, Zachary, have you...seen...where...Yami...is…?" She asked as she stared at us in our compromising position.

We stared at each other for a few seconds.

"What? Yami started it." Was my brilliant explanation. "Want in?"

Yukiko's jaw hung open, her face was the brightest shade of red I'd seen in weeks. "N-No, I do not want in!"

She stomped her way over to Yami and I.

_Chop!_

And chopped the both of us over the head.

"Ow." Yami and I groaned.

Sure is Maka Albarn in here.

"You two are completely shameless!" Yukiko accurately accused.

I sat up, rubbing the spot where I got chopped. "And proud of it."

Yukiko growled, looking like she was going to chop me over the head again, but sighed and grabbed her sister by the back of her kimono, picking Yami up with little to no effort.

"Ugh, I'm taking this one with me, she's due for another lecture." The white-haired kitsune said menacingly.

Yami's face gained a look of utter horror. "Zachary, save me, please! I can't survive another one of her dumb lectures!"

Annnnnnnd cue the dark aura and tick marks around Yukiko.

"Oh, what's that, you want an _extra hour_ of lecturing." She concluded the punishment with a sugar sweet smile. "As expected of my sister, absolutely shameless."

Sure is Yui Kotegawa in here.

I gave Yami a mock salute. "Thank you for your sacrifice, Yami. It will most definitely be in vain."

And like that, Yukiko dragged Yami out of my room and the latter's panicked cries faded into the distance.

I plopped myself down back onto my bed, then sighed as I realized I couldn't go back to sleep.

"Guess I'll make breakfast."

* * *

Yami and Yukiko were now watching the morning news, both enjoying a nice cup of hot chocolate.

As I made breakfast, I contemplated everything that had happened the last week.

...Wow, my life has never been filled with this much cliché harem bullshit before. I should fix that before my head becomes denser than a black hole.

Seriously, I have gone through damn near every fucking cliché in the book.

From what happened in bed earlier to being walked in on in the bath.

Yes, I was the one walked in on. Yes, it was the tsundere that walked in on me. And yes, she saw everything.

If the blood running from her nose and the incoherent stuttering as I pushed her out of the bathroom was anything to go by, she liked what she saw.

I carried a large tray with four plates of scrambled eggs and bacon.

Yukiko blinked in confusion. "Why four plates, are you that hungry this morning?"

"Give it a minute." I said as I yet back to the kitchen and brought back a cup of coffee.

This time it was Yami's turn to be confused.

"I thought you hated coffee, Zachary?" She asked.

"Not for me." I said. "She'll show up riiiiiiight...now."

_Bang!_

The door flung open as Kuroko Smith dragged herself in almost like a zombie.

"Today has been a _day_." She groaned.

"Sup. Kuroko. I already made you coffee."

"Marry me!" She all but demanded.

I gave her a blank look as I handed her the coffee. "Maybe later."

I made sure to guide her into a chair. I was pretty sure her coordination, when it came to walking, wasn't the best right now.

I placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her. "Eat up."

Kuroko then proceeded to dig into the meal with all the gusto of a pack of starved wolves, as Yukiko, Yami, and I looked on in slight horror.

"Where does it all go…?" Yukiko questioned.

I gave a mental salute to that plate of eggs and bacon, your sacrifice will not be in vain.

She then chugged down the fresh, hot, cup of coffee like it was a bottle of fruit punch, before letting out a pleasant sigh. "Thank you, I needed that."

"No problem." I said pouring out some orange juice. "I'm guessing they kept you at work pretty damn late?"

She gave me an irritated look. "Damn late doesn't cut it. I was there doing paperwork all night. I only _just_ got off."

I winced, the bags under her eyes were telling enough as it is.

"And my place was closer?"

"Yes. If I drove all the way over to my apartment, I would have crashed halfway there."

"Ah, big oof right there. Well, good thing I've got one of the guest rooms already set up."

Kuroko raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You already prepared a room? Were you expecting someone, Zachary?"

I gave her a blank look. "Don't act like I don't know just how irresponsible you are."

She stared blankly at me for a few seconds. "Oh yeah, the world is an ecchi harem manga." She shook her head. "So, how have things been with the girls?"

I didn't miss the not so subtle glance Yami and Yukiko gave me.

I shrugged. "Well, it's more hectic than when I was living with my parents. Other than that, I can't complain. Honestly, I just appreciate the company, it would have been pretty lonely living in this big place by myself."

"Hmmm, I'm surprised." Kuroko began. "I was pretty sure a young man like yourself with a working pair of genitals, and still raging hormones would have been going to town on these two day and night."

At that Yukiko lit up like a Christmas tree - perfect for this time of the year - and Yami tried creeping closer to me when she thought Yukiko wasn't looking.

Unfortunately, for her, Yukiko did spot her, and dragged the poor kitsune down next to her on the sofa, all but putting a leash on the minx.

I, on the other hand, choked on my own spit. "Christ, Kuroko! I've only known them for a week. Hell, I haven't even gone on a date with one of them yet."

"Oh?" Kuroko smirked. "I see, you like to be a proper gentleman, wining and dining and all that sorts?"

"Uhhhhh...I guess?" I said unsurely. "It's more along that fact that I want all of us to be comfortable with each other before we did anything like that. Keep in mind, I'm low-key hopeless romantic over here."

"Awwwww~" Oh, looks like Yami got away from Yukiko if the feeling of the side of my head being hugged into a large pair of breasts were any indication. "You're so sweet you know that."

The smile on my face was almost smug. "I try."

Ah, marshmallow heaven, never leave me, my sweet!

"...Yaaaami." Yukiko growled out her sister's name.

"Oh, don't such a prude, sis." Yami chided while keeping her usual teasing smile. "We both know how much you want to-"

In an instant, Yukiko closed the distance between them and clamped her hand over her sister's mouth.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" She yelled repeatedly.

Kuroko sighed wistfully. "Classic tsundere."

"I am not a tsundere!" Yukiko shouted.

I smirked. "Tsun-tsun."

This time, Yukiko clamped her hand over my mouth.

Her ruby red eyes glared at me.

"I. Am. Not. Tsundere!"

With each word she said, she brought her face closer to mine. It seemed she wasn't aware of that.

Calmly, I removed her hand from my mouth...and kissed her on the nose.

The white-haired kitsune ceased all movement, looking at me with shocked eyes. Slowly, but steadily, the color red began to creep up her face. I could practically see the steam wafting off her.

"Z-Z-Z-Z-Zachary!" Yukiko stuttered.

"Ah, get over here already, you're too damn cute!" I exclaimed shamelessly.

I got up from the sofa and picked her up in a bridal carry.

"W-What do you think you're doing!?"

I set her laying down on the sofa, her head in my lap and her legs across Yami's. As she looked back up at me, I started scratching behind her ears.

She pouted. "M-Mmmmm...I'm still mad."

"I know you are." I chuckled.

Kuroko gave a loud yawn. "Well, onto the other reason I'm here, you know, before I pass out. Integration into human society, since most liminals haven't left the Abyss in over ten thousand since the conflict between the goddesses ended, a lot of liminals are having quite a hard time getting used to today's society. So, you need to help them get comfortable with how things are nowadays, do everyday things together and be there to support them. Think of it as your excuse for that date."

Yami's eyes lit up with a mischievous gleam.

"Oh, a date with Zachary?" Her always present smile grew wider. "Now, doesn't sound fun, dear sister~"

"A-A date with..." Yukiko's eyes locked with mine for a moment.

"Don't forget the _happy ending~_" Yami chimed in.

_Poof!_

Her face turned red in a flash once again, and a puff of steam, she passed out, her eyes were a swirly mess.

"Awwww, she's all tuckered out." Yami cooed.

Yami picked out her out of commission sister and began walking back upstairs.

"Well, I'm putting this one here to bed, and taking a nap myself." Yami said.

I gave her a two finger wave. "Sleep tight, sweetheart."

As the two were finally out of sight, Kuroko asked me a particular question.

"I've been meaning to ask this for a while now." She began. "Since you have an _outside _perspective on our world. Would you happen to know just what demonic energy does to human beings?"

Ah, at long last, someone asked the age-old question.

Demonic energy, the true reason why explicit relationships with liminals aren't allowed. It was discovered that intercourse with a liminal would pour a metaphysical energy into the human body, and this energy would slowly, but surely, mutate the human body on a physical and spiritual level.

And since no one was willing to see the extent of this transformation the demonic energy would bring, one of the conditions of the Cultural Exchange Bill had to be that no explicit relationships between a human and liminal could be allowed.

Which brings up why the hell the Goddesses didn't just tell anyone.

My bet is either full blown laziness or just for the lolz.

I stroked my chin in thought.

"I have a pretty good idea, but I wouldn't take everything I say to heart." I explained. "The origins of this world are very different from how it was when it was just a manga in mine."

"Try me." Kuroko said simply.

I sighed. "Alright then, this world seems to be fused with the Monster Girl Encyclopedia world. This world's history was pretty similar, and the aesthetics of a good portion of liminals were a dead giveaway. Now, you only really have to worry about Demonic Energy when it comes to human women."

"Why is that?"

"Because good old DE turns female humans into Monster Girls and turns men into incubi. And the bad thing about the former is that Monster Girls can only give birth to other Monster Girls."

I noted that her eyes widened at the information and then suddenly harden into a serious look almost immediately after.

"So, you're saying that if we allow copulation with liminals, humanity has a very sizeable chance to be wiped out?"

I shook my head. "Nope. Do you remember how the Light Goddess, Venus, infused a metric fuck ton of human females with her divine, holy, energy? Yeah, that was to prevent DE from turning them into Monster Girls. And from what I've researched, it seems the infusion was genetic, so almost all of the world's women are immune to DE. The problem was fixed ten thousand years ago."

She sighed. "Thank goodness, I thought I'd had to deal with more paperwork for a second. So, how do the incubi fit into this."

"Alright, what incubi are is much less drastic than when human females turn into monster girls." I began. "In a nutshell, incubi are human males all but drowned in DE and mutated slightly. They're still human, but due to magic bullshit, some things change. Said mutations include genital gargantuanism, greatly increased production in semen and spirit energy, and having virtually endless sexual stamina."

"So in other words..."

"Yes, Kuroko, DE turns men into Biggus Dickus."

The agent groaned. "You are the worst."

I chuckled. "You love me, and you know it."

"Anything else I should know?"

"Well, I forgot to mention that DE heals and rejuvenates the body. Things like old age, diseases, birth defects, probably even amputated limbs and such are no longer a problem. Honestly, it's just benefits all around and only bad side to it was taken care of ages ago."

Kuroko nodded. "Almost sounds too good to be true."

"Yeah, that's why I recommend doing some prior research before going public with something, like this." I shrugged. "But I guess that's why I'm being thrown into this head first. If anything _does_ go wrong, I'm expendable."

Ms. Smith gave me a worried look. "Zachary, you know I'd never do something like that to you."

I smiled. "I know _you_ wouldn't. The worst you'd do is throw your paperwork at me. I'm referring to the higher-ups. You know just how...shotty thing can be up there."

She sighed. "Yeah, they're a real piece of work."

I got up. "Anyway, I've got a date to get ready for. If you need anything else to drink, there's still a mostly full pot of coffee and feel free to raid the fridge if you want."

"Your hospitality knows no bounds." She said smirking. "Also, you already have something planned for that date?"

I snorted. "I don't have a single clue what I'm going to do. Hang out at the park for a bit at first. Movie and dinner next probably. Finish it off with a walk back home at night admiring the Christmas lights set up."

She raised an eyebrow. "You sound like you've got a pretty good handle on this already. You've had a girlfriend before?"

I blinked. "Uh, no. Never had a girlfriend before. Mostly due to a mix of lack on trying and I'm always busy. Usually, most of my days were spent at my job working with only two days off each week. It's either work or college and I know damn well I wouldn't have enough time to dedicate a girlfriend in between all that crap too."

"I know how you feel." She said in a depressing tone.

"Well, anyway, enjoy your food and put your dishes in the sink when done."

"No problem, thanks again."

As I walked upstairs thinking on ways to make a decent date for Yukiko and Yami a thought went through my mind.

"_Wait, didn't the news say there would be a full moon today?" _I thought as I remembered the full moon's effect on Monster Girls.

Well, my virginity is going bye-bye tonight.

**Chapter End**

**Review Responses.**

**Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov: Your brain went into outer space, this shit is whack yo! Ha! You think is **_**only**_ **going to be the three Goddesses and the two fox girls. Boi, by the time the the full harem is here, it's going to be a full-on orgy! ...What am I doing with my life?**

**hziulquoigmnzhah: Don't worry, mission accomplished, bruh.**

**Bonestar: I wrote The Eldritch Gamer, I've already gone past the point of no return.**

**Desk Vampire: I see you are a man of culture as well.**

**PasiveNox: YEET, mah boi. YEET!**

**f1uffy5prinkles: You have me added on Discord, you know this took so long because I'm a lazy fuck!**

**Loser Stuck In Memory Lane: I'm probably going to restart The Annihilating Dhampir, not very happy with how it is so far.**

**Lord Blackwing 17: TOUCH FLUFFY TAIL.**

**Dark Lord0: In hell.**

**the farey: Damn right I will.**

**Saberfang Orcalodon: I'll think about it, bruh.**

**Rionline: Thanks!**

**975894247: Too late, I already smoked that shit, bruh!**

**DoctorHayden: Thanks for the love bro! Also, yes, Smith is amazing.**

**Guest: Sorry dude, I already have the harem on lockdown.**

**Cyber Foxile: Ah, I see you are a man of culture as well.**

**Scoolio: Thank you for the words of encouragement, sir!**

**ice cream of the gods: A mix of both!**


	3. Sex Magic

**Here it is you degenerates, the chapter you've all been rubbing your rhubarbs for! The smut chapter!**

**YAY!**

**So, uh, minor retcon. In chapter one, it's stated that Yukiko and Yami showed up around the beginning of December, and in chapter two it's only been a week before the date that lead up to these steamy events. So, I kind of changed to so that right now, in the context of the story, it's Christmas Eve, and that means the twins have been with me for almost a month.**

**Alright, now, back to the story.**

**Enjoy, And huge thanks to my homies, NorthSouthGorem, and CrunchySharpie, for giving me a hand with this chapter!**

**Chapter 3: Sex Magic  
**

Tonight is the night, probably the best and worst of nights for a man living with a pair of THICC Kitsune girls. Exactly folks! It's a full moon tonight!

...Dear God, I hope my insurance covers a broken pelvis.

The date was already over, we left by twelve and got back by six since it's winter and falls a lot faster. That current laws dictate that liminals can't be out of nights with a full moon; the streets would turn into full-on orgies.

Back onto the topic of the date, we saw a dumb rom-com, made fun of it over dinner, spent the rest of our time at the arcade where I kicked major ass in Soul Calibur. Unfortunately, since the timeline of this world was 2012, so I was set back on new games I wanted to play. Especially Monster Hunter World: Iceborne.

Now, if only this monologue of irrelevant shit could calm down my nerves, because…!

"Yami, could you please stop carrying me up the stairs? I can walk just fine." I complained, so not struggling in the bundle of super soft and fluffy tails I was tapped in.

Yami gave me a smile filled with lust and desire. "Oh, no can do, not after the last few escape attempts, and besides, the full moon is in only a few minutes." Her blue eyes glowed for a few seconds. "I want you _primed_ before then~"

Yeah, this.

The full moon in this world has a powerful effect on liminals, making their carnal desires more pronounced and reducing their self-control. In other words, monster girls go into heat every full moon.

I had no clue if my body could survive the kind of paces it would be put through. I kind of, you know, like living. So, when I was reminded of the fact that the full moon was tonight the stoic mask I built around Yami to help me power through her teasing broke almost immediately, and I cheesed it out of there...for all of five seconds until she caught me in her tails.

Yukiko was the voice of reason, and for once I was grateful.

"Sister, perhaps we shouldn't do this just yet, I don't think we're ready," she put forward, following us slowly, slightly blushing.

Yami turned, a sultry smirk on her face. "Ara ara, but my dear sister, I've made sure you've been ready for years~"

Yukiko ran up the stairs at breakneck speeds. "Don't tell him that!" Her face was practically glowing red.

Wait...is she implying that…?

...Fuck that's hot.

Oh lordy, here's the headcount.

A teasing sexy minx that fucks her sister and has been giving me 'Fuck Me' eyes since day one, and has constantly been a step or two away from jumping my bones.

Another sexy minx that's a total tsundere that flips my bully-switch like nothing else, is adorable, gets fucked by her sister, and has made it painfully obvious that she does have the hots for me.

And finally there's me, some random twenty-year-old virgin with no experience, low self-esteem, and fully aware of just how out of my depth I am, and super fucking nervus.

This is either going to be super awkward for everyone, or it's going to be the best night of our lives. Either way, my balls are going to be drier than the Sahara when everything's said and done.

The door to my bedroom was all but kicked open as Yami strolled in. She used her tails to toss me onto the bed. Before I could even sit up, she was already crawling towards me, her smile no longer teasing, but predatory.

She was right above me, straddling my hips, her arms trapping the sides of my heads, even if she wasn't pinning my limbs with her tails, I was trapped. Her face was close enough to mine that could smell her lovely lavender scent, her ice-blue eyes held nothing but lust and love.

I was a predator and prey situation, and I was too aware of where I was on the food chain.

I gulped. I had one last gambit. It was likely to fail immediately, and hilariously, but it was my last option before I finally gave up and accepted my fate, death by snu-snu.

"I...uh...have to use the bathroom…?" I struggled to say.

Yami actually gave me a blank look. The first unamused look she's given me since she and her sister started living with me.

"Zach, we both know that's bullshit," She hit the nail on the head. "And the moment I let you go, you're going to barricade the bathroom door with whatever you can find, and I'm going to have to get an axe, and pull a Jack Nicholson."

I blinked. "Wait, do you even need the axe the break down the door?"

"No, but I know you'd appreciate the reference."

"Awww, that's sweet...I thi-mmhmmmnn!" The moment I let my guard down, Yami already had kissed me.

My mind blanked at the sensation of her soft, full, pouty lips on mine. The pleasure of just being kissing by her was enough to wipe all other thoughts from my head. It was increased tenfold when she stuck her tongue in my mouth, damn near felt like I reached Nirvana.

Yami finally pulled away after a full minute of exploring my mouth. We were both out of breath, and the string of saliva that still connected us, her out of breath and panting; the rise and fall of her breasts, and the blush on her face only served to make her look even more erotic.

Christ, I forgot that the Chuunibyou/Succubus Goddess basically turned all monster girls into sex-hungry deviants that are all hand-crafted to dominate men until they turn into incubi.

Yami gave me an amused smirk as she watched my shell shocked self regain my senses.

...You know, now that I think about it, there are worse ways to go than death by snu-snu.

I smiled lopsidedly. "Okay, more of this please."

Yami leaned down. "I'd be more than glad to~" She breathed into my ear, making me shiver. "But I wouldn't want my dear Yukiko to feel neglected~"

She removed her tails from my limbs, and got up as slowly and as sensually as she could, every movement made was to accentuate her large breasts and hips. She removed herself from my body, and slithered around behind me, using her hands to sit me up.

"Ara ara, dear sister, you shouldn't just stand there~" Yami purred, pressing up against my back, making sure I could feel her breasts. As she said that, I finally noticed Yukiko standing by the door frame, I didn't even notice that she hadn't entered the room with us yet. "Now, come here, we need to show our host how much we _appreciate _his hospitality~"

Yukiko crossed her arms, the disinterred expression on her face contrasted by her near nuclear blush. "I-I don't need to show him a-anything!"

"Oh?" Yami raised an eyebrow. "Then I guess I'll have him all to myself tonight~"

Yukiko froze, a conflicted expression on her face. She took in a deep breath before letting out a long sigh, and stalking towards me, her face, the picture of stoicism. The only thing that ruined her steely facade was how often her ears kept twitching. She climbed onto the bed and straddled me like Yami did, only this time I was sitting up and not being pinned down.

We stared at each other...and stared at each other. Uhhhhh…

Yami giggled. "Zachary, you're going to have to take the lead with my sister, she's too shy to act on her own."

Yukiko growled. "I am not shy!"

Okay, got it, I'm going to have to take the lead instead.

Alright, maximum effort!

I stared into Yukiko's ruby-red eyes as I brought up my hand to cup the side of her face. She stilled, quivering, barely even breathing as she bit her lip.

I leaned in, catching the scent of vanilla as our lips met.

Unlike Yami, kissing Yukiko didn't make my mind explode in pleasure. Sure, the spike of it was still there, but it was more of a slow raise than a sudden blast. Even now, she seemed to prefer me taking the lead, my tongue exploring the inside of her mouth, rather than the other way around like with her sister.

"Mmmmm." She moaned as we held our position.

I pulled back, and stared at her gorgeous face, her glowing blush as present as ever, her snow-white hair covering her eyes, preventing me from truly getting a read on her.

"...I want more." She whispered, a single one of her eyes poking out of her forelocks, and her many tails wagging back and forth happily.

That voice...that look of desire…

If my heart wasn't on full throttle before, it was now.

I pressed my forehead against hers and gave her a gentle kiss. She kissed back. Slowly, our kisses became more and more passionate, and I was kissing more than just her lips.

Her neck.

"A-Ahhhhh..." she moaned.

Her cute fox ears.

"Yip!" She let how a cute sound as I nibbled her ear. "Z-Zachary..."

I kept this going for who knows how long, but I just didn't want to stop.

Reluctantly, I pulled back to admire my handiwork.

I left her a mess from just kissing alone. Panting and out of breath, the rise and fall of her plump breasts along with the shy, needy, wanting expression made her look even more erotic than her sister.

This girl flipped my switch like nothing else, it was unreal.

"Yukiko..." I breathed out her name.

I didn't know what to say. Hell, words refused to come out of my mouth. I could barely even think. But I did know one thing.

I wanted her. I _needed_ her.

My lips crashed onto Yukiko's again.

"Mmmnn!" She gave a surprised moan as my tongue explored her mouth with much more vigor than before. Her arms circled around my neck, bringing us closer and squishing her breasts against my chest. Even through our clothes, I could feel how soft and firm they were.

My hands roamed her body, eventually feeling up her smooth, creamy thighs, and my fingers sank into her plump, soft bubble butt. With my hands, I gripped a nice, firm handful of her ass, getting nice, lengthy moan out of her again.

Speaking of roaming hands, Yami wasn't staying still anymore. I felt her pelt my neck with kisses and nibbles as she began to unbutton the dress shirt I was wearing.

"That's it, Zach, just like that," Yami whispered in my ear. "Just let go, and give in~"

I didn't know what she was talking about, I already up any kind of resistance at the first kiss. As far as I was concerned, I was all up for whatever kind of journey those two would take me on.

Unfortunately, I had to take my hands off of Yukiko so Yami could fully take off my shirt. Once off of me Yami threw the piece of clothing haphazardly against the wall. She began tracing my back with her fingers, and went back to giving me kisses and nibbles with gusto.

I glanced at the window, and saw as the clouds parted, and the full moon shone through.

Immediately, I felt a change in Yami and Yukiko. Both of them froze in their motions.

"Zachary~" Yukiko said my name in a sultry voice that I had never heard her use before. "I...need you," She whined and she kissed my collar bone. "I need you _now_~"

I almost entered a panicked frenzy to get my pants off after she said that, but Yami stopped me.

"H-Huh?" I said, obviously confused.

Yami kissed my neck again as I felt Yukiko's hand move down my body. "Just let her do it, Zach." I turned to face her and she wasted no time sticking her tongue in my mouth again, the blast of mind-blowing pleasure blanking me out once again. "Don't worry, I can wait my turn until my sister has had her fun~"

Huh, Yami had more self-control over herself during the full moon than her sister. Go figure.

Yukiko messed with my belt for a few seconds until she finally got it off, and in one fluid motion, she stripped me of both my jeans and boxers, leaving my fully naked, with my throbbing erection out on full display. I wasn't exactly "Chad Thundercock," though I was a bit above average, being six inches big.

The white-haired kitsune gave my cock a few gentle kisses before giving my shaft a full lick. She engulfed the head in an instant, sucking it for a few seconds before slowly working her way down.

I groaned in pleasure. "Yukiko..."

As I reached down, threading my fingers through her snowy hair, I could feel my cock prodding the back of her throat. Good fucking lord, she was _good_ at this. It felt incredible!

She began bobbing her head back and forth, and I damn near blew my load right then and there, my head lolling back as she sucked, her silky wet cheeks hollowing and adhering to my shaft.

Yami slipped away from back my to my side, and with a hand to my chest, made me lie down on the bed as she did with me. She began making out with me again, with just as much fever as before, her breasts squishing against my chest.

She pulled back, and sat on her knees. "Just sit back and enjoy the show, Lover Boy."

Lover Boy? That's a first.

Yami reached down and undid the sash around her waist, wiggling out of her short skirt, showing off her purple side-tie panties, which were, as expected, soaked. She slipped off her black leggings, exposing her long, creamy legs, and then did the same for her gloves. Grabbing the hem of her tight turtleneck, she slowly raised it up, making sure that every movement was as sensual as it could possibly be. Then finally, after what seemed like forever, her large juggs were set free from their confines, bouncing and settling as gravity was finally allowed to act on them, though remaining high and round. As for her soaked panties, she untied them, and threw them off to the side with as little care as she did the rest of her clothing.

Yami leaned down, grabbing my arms and pressing them against her chest, soft flesh almost marshmallowing around my fingers as I clamped, drawing a soft yip of appreciation from the dark kitsune.

The dark-haired temptress moaned. "Ahhhh...That's it, just enjoy yourself."

I let out a groan as I felt another spike of pleasure from Yukiko's blowjob, and I turned my attention back to her.

Yami chuckled softly and placed her hand over the one I had on Yukiko's head and pushed down, making the white-haired tsundere deepthroat me. Yukiko made no sound of protest, instead, she continued to throat me. I saw her red eyes rolling back a bit, one of them fluttering closed, seemingly barely any need to breathe.

Soon enough, I felt myself getting close for real.

"Ahhhh...Y-Yukiko, I'm about to..." I moaned.

Yukiko didn't pull back; if anything, she redoubled her efforts, and it took little time for me to reach the edge. I clenched my teeth as I came the hardest I'd ever have in my life. The shy woman's throat now greedily milking me for all I'm worth and then some.

"Yukiko~" Yami called out huskily. "Come here~"

She finally pulled back, and began crawling towards her sister. Once on top of her, Yami cupped the sides of her face and dragged her into a searing kiss. They made a show of it too. Yami flipped their positions and began dominating her sister's mouth. Yukiko's, glazed, half-lidded eyes and flushed face almost had me in a trance. Every once in awhile, They'd pull back slightly, and I could see their tongues swirling around each other.

Like I said near the beginning: _...Fuck that's hot._

"Good girl~" Yami praised as she pulled back from her sister.

The dark-haired minx moved from atop her sister to straddling my waist.

She smiled, but it wasn't lustful this time. "Zachary?"

I blinked. "Yeah?"

I heard her gulp before she let out a shaky breath. "Do you trust us?"

Again, I blinked. "Well, yeah," I said without hesitation. "You two have never given me a reason not to."

Yami smiled down at me lovingly. "That makes me very happy to hear," She placed her hand on my chest. "Now, Zachary, I'm going to give you a little something-something, and need you to stay calm, okay?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Okay…?"

Yami raised one of her hands, and above it, a small ball of black and gold flames came alight. It was beautiful, and the heat that radiated from it was rather intense, but from reason, it never came to the point where it would be overbearing.

"Zachary, this is what's known as Fox Fire," Yami explained. "For our enemies, it will turn them into ashes. For our lovers?" There was a predatory glint in her eyes. "I just know will _love _what will happen."

Ah, I see, classic Monster Girl Encyclopedia sex magic shenanigans.

I shrugged. "Alright, let's do this."

Yami shoved the ball of Fox Fire into my chest. It didn't hurt. Hell, if it wasn't for the heat, I wouldn't have even known it entered my body. It felt like I had just gulped down a whole cup of hot cocoa, the heat was intense, but never painful.

_Bump-bump_

And then, as I expected, the heat spread throughout my body and my mind slowly became clouded in lust.

I gripped the bedsheets as my breathing became faster along with my heartbeat, and my dick was abruptly brought out of its refractory period almost instantly. It felt like I was even harder than before if it was even possible. It must've been since my now raging erection felt like it might burst.

Yami grinned mischievously and began stroking my hard-on from behind. Her soft fingers curling around my shaft felt like heaven. Fucking hell, I didn't know fingers could even feel this good!

"There we go, Lover Boy," Ah, I see, back to the pet name. "All better, wouldn't you say?"

Lady, I can't even say anything right now. Whatever that Fox Fire did to me, I was a lot more sensitive than before.

"Now, time for the..." Yami raised her hips, and lowered them, impaling herself on my length, giving a loud moan as she did. "A-Ahhhhh...Main course!"

I grit my teeth and groaned at the new sensations. Hot, wet, and oh so tight, wrapping around me like rippling, fleshy silk. Fuck, I felt like I was melting!

Then Yami started rocking her hips, her breasts swaying with every movement.

"Fuck..." I swore I saw stars in that moment.

If there's anything I could say about this moment, it's this: Can I get an F in chat for my V-Card? I think it's on fire, and only fuck I give is being given to the foxy seductress above me.

Yukiko wasn't staying still anymore at this point, she was kissing and nibbling my neck all over while she haphazardly stripped out of her kimono.

"Zaaaach~" The white-haired minx whined, her expression loose and almost drunk with desire.

I wasn't very content on staying still myself. I placed my hands on Yami's hips, and gave an experimental thrust.

"Oooooo~!" Yami rewarded me with a long moan. "That's it, Lover Boy, give me everything you got!"

Who was I to deny her?

I thrusted again, this time harder.

"Ahhhhh~!"

Oh, now wasn't that a nice sound?

Grinning, I freed myself from Yukiko's grasp and sat up, meeting Yami face to face. "Everything I got, right?"

She met my grin with a cheeky one of her own. "I didn't stutter, did I?"

If my grin could get any wider, it did.

Yami giggled as I pushed her down and captured her lips once again.

I held nothing back this time, no restraint at all.

"Z-Zaaaaah~!" She moaned between kisses as I jackhammered into her. "Ahhnn! So rough~!"

Every moan and scream from her was like an angelic symphony to me. I was already addicted, and I needed _more_.

Reluctantly, I pulled my lips away from hers and began laying kisses from neck to her breasts. As I took one of her large, nipples into my mouth and began sucking, Yami began to moan even louder. She wrapped her arms around me, and I could her nails digging into my back.

Still, I had two secret weapons I hadn't used yet, and I was getting really close…

I put one hand behind her ears and one at the base of her long tails, and I gave them a gentle scratch.

"Yip~!" Was the surprise sound from her mouth. "Z-Zach!?"

The reaction was instant. Her nails dug in deeper, she bit her lip as she buried her face into the crook of my neck.

Finally, I felt my breaking point.

"Yami, I'm about to - Mmmph!" Said fox cut me off as she stuck her tongue in my mouth again, wrapping her legs around me, making sure I couldn't pull out.

I gave a mental shrug. Fuck it.

I slammed into her as hard as I could and finally came, Yami all but screaming into my mouth as I did, her pussy clamping down on me tighter than ever before. We were both out of breath as I let go from our embrace, her love drunk expression was all I needed to see.

Well, would you look at that, I made her cum too. Fuck yeah.

Though I noticed something, I wasn't getting soft at all. I even after cumming buckets in Yami, I was still hard enough the pierce diamond.

I would've gone for round two with Yami, but before I could, white, fluffy tails wrapped around my body and pulled me back.

I felt Yukiko's soft breasts against my back as her hand slithered over to my throbbing erection, and began stroking it, sending shockwaves through my system.

"I can't wait anymore~" She breathed into my ear. "I need you _now~!_"

Well then, let's give the girl what she wants.

I turned around, her tail letting go of me as I did. Yukiko giggled a little as manhandled around to turn around and bend over, her perfect, heart-shaped ass in the air, her slit leaking a constant stream of nectar.

I lined myself with her entrance, and slowly worked my way in.

"Mmmmm~" She moaned as I penetrated her.

Before long, I was completely hilted inside her. Her tails began wrapping around me again, trying to keep me as close as possible.

I pulled out slowly, and just before I got my tip out, I slammed back in as hard as I could.

"Oooogh~!" She wailed as pleasure assaulted her body.

I leaned down and began littering her back and shoulders with kisses. I rammed into her again when my kisses reached her neck.

"N-nnnnhhh, Zach~!" She screamed.

I reached down and began kneading her soft breasts in my hand hands, drawing a soft moan from her.

"Do you want everything?" I whispered huskily into her ear.

"E-Everything?" Yukiko stuttered.

I hummed. "Yes, just like your sister."

"A-Ahhhh..." She whimpered as I slowly thrust in and out of her, unlike the rough fucking I was giving her before. "G-Give me everything!"

She didn't have to tell me twice.

I began thrusting into her without mercy this time, my hips slapping her cushy cheeks loudly and rapidly.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh~!" She yelled in bliss. "S-So good!"

As I kept picking up the pace, she lost the strength to support herself, and if I weren't holding her breasts and her tails still latching onto me, we would've both embarrassingly fell flat on the bed. Instead, however, I raised us both up so that we were standing on our knees, and began thrusting with reckless abandon once again. She raised up her arms and encircled them around my neck, giving herself some more support.

Yukiko turned to me, and looked at me with glazed over, lust-filled eyes. We let our lust guide us as tongues intertwined once more.

Trapped in our own little world of bliss, neither of us noticed Yami finally coming out of her fucked silly state. The dark temptress slithered around until she was in front of Yukiko. It wasn't until she started kissing and nibbling her sister's neck that we knew she was there.

"Y-Yami…?" Yukiko moaned her sister's name between kisses.

"Don't worry sister, Lover Boy and I will make you feel _really _good~" Yami assured.

The dark kitsune took one of my hands of Yukiko's breasts, and moved it lower, until my fingers were right above the shy kitsune's clitoris.

"Rub gently, okay?" Yami instructed.

I nodded and did as I was told. Yami placed her sister's neglected breast in her mouth, moving her free hand behind Yukiko, and began scratching her tails.

Yukiko let out a silent shriek as our combined efforts overstimulated her body, making her writhe and arch between us, going stiff and twitching almost violently.

"I'm about to - Ahhhhhh!" The white-haired kitsune tried to say.

"Me too!" I exclaimed.

I redoubled my efforts, slamming into her, the smacking of our flesh echoing loudly throughout the room. Yukiko came first, she tightened down on me like a vice. I couldn't hold out anymore, I thrusted as deep as I could as I finally came, creaming her insides like I did her sister.

We moaned loudly in each other's mouth as all three of us collapsed on the bed.

_Snap!_

Ah, fuck! Was that my pelvis!? Wait, I don't feel any pain.

I opened my eyes I saw that the headboard for the bed broke.

I head Yami giggle. "Ara ara, looks like we actually broke something."

I pulled out of Yukiko, still as hard as ever, and set my sights on Yami. "Let's see what else we can break~"

Her eyes widened. "O-Oh, you're still raring to go…?" There was a hint of worry in her voice.

She didn't expect me to keep going after that?

I gave her an almost evil grin. "Oh, but Yami, you said you would take _everything_~"

She gulped. "I...did."

I began kissing her neck. "You started this Yami, and don't think for a second that either of you two are getting any sleep tonight~"

"Eep!" She let out a cute sound as I nipped her neck.

**[]**

I groaned as my eyes finally opened.

"Ah, fuck..." God damn, I was sore all over. "That was one hell of a night."

"I'll say," Came a voice from the door. "By the way, the place isn't exactly soundproof, you three kept going all night long."

"H-Huh, who is it?" I asked, still half asleep.

"It's me, Kuroko." The agent said as she walked in.

The memories of the last chapter came rushing back, and so was the sound of the Fourth Wall breaking.

"Ah, yeah, that's right...you were staying in one of the guest rooms," I said as I finally blinked the sleep out of my eyes.

She gave me an amused chuckle. "Here, drink this, you'll feel better." She held out a steaming hot mug.

As I tried to reach for it, I realized that my arms were being held down. I looked to my sides to see both Yami and Yukiko hugged my arms.

I tried to sit up instead, and I too sore to even budge, the same for my legs.

"Fuck, can't move." I groaned as I gave up.

Kuroko sighed. "Come on, you're made out of the tough stuff, you kept up with these two all night."

I smirked. "You know, that's exactly what the IKEA guy said about the bed frame, look at it now."

The bed was fucked, plain and simple. The headboard was snapped in two, all of the legs were broken, and when the bed finally fell to the floor, the frame shattered.

Kuroko winced. "Yeeeeeeeah, that's fair." She left the mug on the nightstand. "Anyway, thanks again for letting me stay here for the night, I might as well head on home since it's my day off. Merry Christmas!"

"Laters." I'd have waved goodbye if I could.

The sound of the agent's footsteps echoed throughout the room as she left.

I took a deep breath as I relaxed in the twin's embrace.

I blinked as I felt kisses on my cheeks. I looked to see both Yukiko and Yami looking at me lovingly.

"We love you." They both said.

I gave them a loving smile of my own. "I love you two, too."

I sighed blissfully.

A pelvis well spent!  
**  
Chapter End.**

**You motherfuckers better start reviewing this thing like crazy now, or comment if you're on QQ.**


End file.
